kingdomheartsfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Inspector Trout
Inspector Trout is a Scotland Yard inspector and the secondary protagonist of The Abominable Dr. Phibes. He is one of Krystal's major allies. Story Role We first see Trout at a restaurant having dinner with his partner Sgt. Schinley. Krystal meets the inspector and sits down to chat with the inspector. After the vixen heroine is told that 3 doctors were dead in the past few days, a robbery is broken out, but is immediately foiled by Trout and Krystal. At the morgue, Krystal sees 3 dead people, Dr. Dunwoody, Dr. Thorton and Dr. Hargreaves. Trout tells the fox girl and her team they died very grisly. The group then meets Dr. Vesalius, the head of the operation of health that killed Victoria Phibes, the dead wife of Dr. Anton Phibes. When they check that Dr. Longstreet has been dried of his blood, Krystal checks outside and is nearly run over by Phibes's car, which was driven by Vulnavia. After learning the medallions came from the curses of Egypt, Trout again makes contact with Vesalius. While the inspector and the doctor have a meeting, Krystal phones Dr. Hedgepath that Phibes might be after him. Before his car reached the docks, Hedgepath is frozen to death. The graves are checked and they find that Victoria, nor Anton are even buried there. Grave robbers nearly rob Trout and Krystal but are fought off by the team. Cookie Monster tries to phone Dr. Kitaj that he might be next, but there was no answer. Kitaj is killed by Phibes's rats hidden in his plane and crashes. While Trout and Krystal race to warn Kitaj, they are delayed by an angry bike gang. With plans arranged for the night, Trout explains that Dr. Whitcombe will be taken to the English countryside for days of protection while Nurse Allen is under 24 watch. Krystal and the Scotland Yard cops head to collect Whitcombe from his hotel. As soon as the duo open the door, Whitcombe is killed by the brass unicorn head, catapulted by Phibes. At the hospital, Allen berates Krystal for arranging the protection. Once they hear, The Death of the First Born will be inflicted onto Lem Vesalius, Krystal and Schinley head to save the boy, but are too late. Allen is killed by locusts sent by Phibes. After Phibes tells Vesalius to come to his home alone, Krystal and Trout try to talk the doctor out of going alone but fail. After Trout and Krystal wake up, they head to Phibes's home to save the doctor and his boy. Krystal and the team and the inspectors fight off Vulnavia before Lem is saved at the last second. Once cornered, Vulnavia's face is badly burned by the acid meant for Lem. With the Lem danger averted, they race to find Phibes using his pipe organ. By the time they descend to the basement however, Phibes has laid himself to rest with the Darkness curse. Outside, Krystal gives Trout a pat on the back and tells him "Just pray they don't fire you for losing Phibes." After a smile and a sigh, Trout replies "You just hope those murders never occur around you ma'am." Category:Heroes Category:Non-Disney Allies Category:Non-Disney Heroes Category:Ally Category:Kingdom Hearts: Adventures of Krystal Characters Category:Party Members Category:Male Characters